Тема форума:Вопросы и ответы/@comment-147.30.139.10-20150826122955/@comment-26085778-20150915160757
JACOBsenemy в своих логических построениях опирается исключительно на трактовку Бога, существующую в реальном мире. Хотя это в корне не верно, поскольку сериал фантастический, и сходства с реальным миром могут быть весьма приблизительными. Пока в вопросе кто там старше Бог, Тьма или Смерть, мы можем опираться исключительно на слова Смерти. И сама мифология сериала, к слову, с Ветхим Заветом, Книгой Бытия и прочими теологическими трактатами имеет мало общего. Слова Смерти же о Тьме и Боге, прописанные сценаристами, весьма однозначны Смерть о Тьме. Тьма "Before there was light, before there was God and the archangels there wasn't nothing, there was the Darkness. A horribly destructive amoral force that was beaten back by God and his archangels in a terrible war. God locked the Darkness away where it could do no harm, and he created a Mark that would serve as both lock and key, which he entrusted to his most valued lieutenant -- Lucifer. But the Mark began to assert its own will, revealed itself as a curse and began to corrupt. Lucifer became jealous of man, God banished Lucifer to Hell, Lucifer passed the Mark to Cain, who passed the Mark to you -- the proverbial finger in the dyke." Почти буквальный перевод: До того как здесь появился свет, до того как здесь появились Бог и Архангелы, не было пустого места, была Тьма. Ужасная, разружительная, аморальная сила, которая была отбита с помощью Бога и его архангелов в страшной войне. Бог заблокировал Тьму далеко, где она не могла сделать ничего плохого, и он создал Метку, которая будет служить замком и ключом, которые он поручил лейтенанту, которого более всех ценил — Люциферу. Но у Метки оказалась собственная воля, она стала проклятьем и начала развращать. Люцифер стал завидовать человеку, Бог изгнал Люцифера в ад, Люцифер передал метку Каину, который передал её тебе — пресловутому пальцу в дамбе. Совершенно однозначно сказано, что Тьма была здесь до Бога. Возможно не на месте конкретной планетки, а вообще. Откуда появился Бог и был ли он до Тьмы в другом месте или его вообще не существовало — данных нет. Смерть о Боге. Две минуты до полуночи: DEATH As old as God. Maybe older. Neither of us can remember anymore. Life, death, chicken, egg. Regardless -- at the end, I'll reap him, too. DEAN God? You'll reap God? DEATH Oh, yes. God will die, too, Dean. Перевод: СМЕРТЬ: Я стар, как Бог. Может быть старше. Ни один из нас не может вспомнить. Жизнь, смерть, курица, яйцо. Неважно - в конце концов, я пожну его тоже. ДИН: Бога? Вы пожнёте Бога? СМЕРТЬ: О, да. Бог тоже умрет Дин. Встречайте нового Босса: DEAN: We need you to kill God. DEATH: Pardon? BOBBY: Kill God. You heard right. Your... Honor. DEATH: What makes you think I can do that? DEAN: You told me. DEATH: Why should I? DEAN: Because... We said so, and we're the boss of you. I mean... Respectfully. Перевод: ДИН: Вы нужны нам, чтобы убить Бога. СМЕРТЬ: Пардон? БОББИ: Убить Бога. Вы не ослышались. Ваша честь. СМЕРТЬ: Что заставляет вас думать, что я могу это сделать? ДИН: Ты сказал мне. СМЕРТЬ: Почему я должен? ДИН: Потому что ... Мы так сказалм, и мы ваши хозяева. Я имею в виду... С уважением. Насчёт могу/не могу — это у Смерти такой сарказм. Для Смерти просьба убить Бонга выглядит идиотской, поэтому после ссылки Дина на предыдущие его слова о возможной гибели Бога, он переспрашивает: "Почему я должен?" Опять же, сарказм. Если смотреть с английской озвучкой, он даже слышен в тоне Джулиана Ричингса. UPD: Палец в дамбе это отсылка к известной легенде про голландского мальчика, всю ночь затыкавшего пальцем дырку в дамбе.